Ice Elemental
Element: Ice Elemental Spirit: Eladius Firstborn: Fendrania Current Elemental: Lucifer Deitus Previous Elemental: Unknown Bloodline Based: No The Elemental of Ice is the living incarnation of the element of Ice, and houses a fragment of the Elemental Spirit's very being within them. The Elder God of Ice is Eladius The Frozen, who's arctic chill heralds the coming deathly cold of the merciless winters. Abilities & Powers Being the mortal representation of the primordial ice that helped cool the world during its forging, the Ice Elemental has complete control over the ice and the frigid cold. Also, having a part of the Saber Tiger's essence in their very soul, the Ice Elemental is able to greatly enhance physical prowess and agility, as well as become the mythic beastial incarnation and Avatar form, and transform into the legendary Incarnate form. Able to create, control, and become ice and snow at will. Elementals are immortal in that they do not age. Can summon ice anywhere they desire, be it at specific locations or from their own body. This can range from deadly spines of ice, walls of ice invulnerable to most forms of physical damage, freezing someone over completely instantly, to even creating howling blizzards capable of covering entire lands in snow. Both Ice and Snow conjured and already present are free to be controlled and manipulated. Can transform their body, to any extent, from limbs to entire body, into ice and snow. This requires training to master properly, but once learned renders the body virtually immune to most forms of physical harm, as weapons shatter through and pass harmlessly through the ice and snow respectively, leaving the physical body unharmed. Once mastered, this defense can be done by reflex, requiring no effort from the Elemental at all. The Ice Elemental's body can shattered to pieces and they will reform from the ice or snow in rapid timing. By turning their body into powder snow, the Ice Elemental can fly. The Ice Elemental is capable of a lesser form of teleportation to an extent. So long as there is snow or ice from their departure point to their destination, they can marge into it and travel there extremely quickly. The maximum distance of this is unknown. The Elemental is capable of creating ultra realistic ice culptures capable of fluid human movement and even speech. They can even create dopplegangers of themselves, and since the appearance of physical damage done to either is almost identical, it's nigh impossible to tell which is the real elemental and which is a fake. Control over heat. The elemental can drop temperatures to arctic levels, with extremes freezing everything in the direct vicinity almost instantly. With training comes an increase to the area around them that they can affect, with extremes reaching up to a hundred yards. This also renders the Ice Elemental completely immune to all negative effects of low heat and allows them to be comfortable even in the lowest of temperatures. Saber enhancements. The Ice Elemental can channel is able to channel the spirit of the Saber Tiger, and in doing so can alter their bodies with feline like properties. This ranges from covering their body in fine fur, to growing out deadly and razor sharp claws and large fangs. Avatar Form. Completely becoming one with the spirit of the Saber Tiger, a fullbody transformation allows the Ice Elemental to become the Avatar Form. All elemental and physical ability is drastically increased in this form. Taking on the colors of pure winter, their camouflage is virtually perfect in snow. Beastial Form. For the Ice Elemental, this is the Saber Tiger form. Able to turn into the ancient master predators, this grants the elemental extraordinary hunting and tracking abilities, as well as superb agility, stealth and reflexes, as well as enhanced physical attributes. Incarnate Form. This form for the Ice Elemental is very similar to their Beastial Form, albeit with everything about it exponentially increased. Giant in size and constantly emanating a frigid chill, size varies depending on control, and they are rendered immune to almost all forms of physical harm and most magics. The long and deadly canine teeth for which the ancient beasts get their namesake in this form are virtually indestrucible, and can pierce and tear through almost anything. Category:People Category:Elemental